An individual typically has a primary electronic device (e.g., a smartphone) having a subscriber identity module (SIM) card or the like with an associated telephone number. The primary device is used to place and receive telephone calls. One or more additional electronic devices (e.g., a laptop and/or a tablet computer) may be connectable to the primary electronic device via Wi-Fi Direct, for example. It may be desirable in such instances to direct a telephone call from the primary device to an additional device such that the user of the additional device can join the conversation. Such a system may also allow a user to use multiple devices for one phone number without worrying about where the primary device is located.